Kal Kayin Hardte
Kayin Hardte was a Natogytt officer and friend of both Sergo Thalsn and Noemi Cerda. Shrine Republic After joining the Military in 2469 he was outfitted to Omicron Squadron where he met Sliven Kliven, where they would become good friends, over the course of the war, Kayin met Leo Taigo whom he also admired, at the battle of Turiken, Sniveria Kayin's Star Scythe crashed into a Sniverian neighborhood, he was then rescued by Leo Taigo and the Elite Psi Squadron . Later he would meet Kenenaes Hartaes and Shadana Mara during his tour in Kanderarch . During the battles against Beta Squadron he befriended the Sniverian Defector "Sergo Thalsn" who assisted the Natogytts for years. After the War ended in 2492, he and his squadron were relocated to Aridias to investigate Terran Activity there. A New Alliance At Bostun, Aridias Kayin and Sergo Thalsn met a Terran Liason officer by the name of "Noemi Cerda " they discussed the legality of the Terran occupation of that world before a wave of Beta Squadron Insurgents ambushed them the three would fight the BSR for days before managing to kill them all, The allied Forces would be tasked by their governments to work together on counter-Terrorism. During the next 4 years the three would fight terrorists and insurgents from Stratis to Sovius, their next mission was on Kanderarch. The Kanderarch Incident The Three and their forces were sent to Kanderarch to investigate a possible Insurrectionist threat there, on october 10th they arrested fifteen suspected Insurrectionists. after that they all went to their base of commands where they slept for the night. At around 6:15 am (EST) the Three were ready to depart from Kanderarch, they made their farewells and parted ways, Noemi Cerda was picked up by the Earth's Fury for an unknown mission, the Commander James Rico Hernandez had no idea what the mission was either, meanwhile, Kayin and Thalsn went to the USR Consolate to call for their next assignment, when at 8:49 am (EST) four Natogytt explorers rushed in the building panicking and running, Kayin had no idea what this was about, that is until it was too late. He received a call from Rigel Arcasi telling him to leave the area, "Something was about to happen " two minutes later every siren in Antieta had just gone off, Kayin knew that the local Star Beacon had been activated. Kayin, Thalsn and everyone within the consolate stepped outside to see a massive Terran fleet in orbit at 9:09 am (EST) they witnessed a streak through the sky, at 9:11 am (EST) the streak dissapeared, within 2 seconds a massive shockwave knocked everyone down, than a massive wave of ice covered the area, and finally an explosion rocked the entire city, Kayin Hardte and Sergo Thalsn along with everyone within 4 miles of the detonation were killed, Rigel Arcasi had barely survived, minutes later, the Earth's Fury crashed upon the surface of Kanderarch after being attacked by the Sky Tiger II . Kayin Hardte and Sergo Thalsn were awarded posthumously the rank of "Kal" Category:Natogytt Characters